Primera cita
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Kagami espera por la llegada de Konata para que ambas tengan una cita, y aunque empiecen algo tarde, les espera todo un día en el que podrán ser felices al expresar su amor mutuo. Oneshot con yuri.


**Advertencia:** Hoy estoy cumpliendo un año de haber subido mi primera historia en Fanfiction, algo muy emocionante en lo personal y sentía que tenía que ponerlo en estas palabras de autor. Debido a esto, he escrito este OS para el disfrute de ustedes. Lucky Star no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes.

 **Primera cita**

Kagami estaba en la estación de trenes, mirando una y otra vez su reloj debido a que ya estaba pasada la hora y Konata aún no había llegado. Se supone que debían verse a las doce para tener su primera cita, pero ya eran las doce y quince y no había ni rastro de aquella enana otaku. Kagami había procurado verse linda para la ocasión, desde que el día anterior de alguna manera le confesó sus sentimientos a Konata, ha estado soñando con este momento, el que haría oficial ese noviazgo entre ellas dos como tanto deseaba. Aún no había rastro, Kagami se sentía tentada a agarrar su teléfono y llamar a Konata para preguntarle con enojo el motivo de su atraso, cuando siente que alguien agarra la manga de su camiseta, y al voltear se encuentra que se trataba de la persona que estaba esperando. Konata vestía con un hermoso vestido azul celeste sencillo con incrustaciones de piedras brillantes diminutas que juntas formaban patrones de flores, pero eso no era suficiente a la primera para apaciguar la impaciencia de Kagami.

-¿Porqué llegas tan tarde a nuestra primera cita, Konata?- pregunta Kagami con la cara roja por el enojo y a la vez por lo vergonzoso que aún se le hacía decir eso delante de Konata.

-¡Lo siento, Kagami-sama!- muchas personas que pasaban por la estación voltearon a ver a Konata haciendo su acto y a Kagami que ya empezaba a morirse de vergüenza- ¡Es que me había quedado dormida, y cuando estoy por salir se atraviesa mi padre a recordarme que tenía que hacer las compras de los ingredientes para la cena! No fue mi culpa, perdóname la vida.

-¡No hace falta tanto drama para excusarte, tonta!- Kagami bufa enojada y luego voltea la vista algo apenada- El caso es que al menos ya estás aquí, Konata.

Ambas chicas se toman de la mano y toman el tren, todo sin prestar atención a las miradas que giraban a ellas al notar lo cercanas que eran. Kagami obviamente moriría de la vergüenza en condiciones ordinarias, pero Konata sabía cómo hacer que su novia no lo tomara en cuenta. El viaje en el tren no se hizo notar para la pareja, sólo tenían espacio en sus mentes para la otra.

* * *

 **Centro comercial**

Konata y Kagami llegan al lugar donde tenían pautada su cita. El primer lugar al que tenían pensado ir era el cine. Ya tenían apartados desde antes los boletos para ver la película que habían acordado: uno que Konata señalaba que estaba basado en un anime romántico, aunque Kagami no tenía idea de cuál. El siguiente lugar al que les toca parar fue el árcade del centro comercial. No era el mejor lugar para pasar una cita según pensaba Kagami, pero no resistió las ganas de jugar poco más de media hora junto a su amada.

El siguiente lugar al que van es a un restaurante que parecía ser bastante lujoso, por lo que Kagami, en un arranque de modestia (y posiblemente algo de pena), rechaza la invitación en un principio, pero Konata logró convencerla de entrar. Allí el ambiente era único, incluso había música de fondo para que ambas pudieran disfrutar juntas de aquella velada, cómodas en sillas cálidas y mullidas como butacas. Tanto Konata como Kagami aprovechan algunas oportunidades que se les presentan para dar de comer a la otra, pero primero empecemos desde el principio.

-¿Sabes, Kagamin? Desde que vine aquí por primera vez esperaba poder traerte conmigo. Siempre pensé que este lugar sería ideal para nuestra primera cita.

-¿De verdad tenías esto pensado desde antes?- Kagami se ruboriza al pensar en cuánto debió haberse esforzado Konata para ahorrar el dinero necesario para traerla hasta ahí, y entonces tomó su mano con mucho cariño- Realmente eres linda como nadie cuando te lo propones, Konata.

-Vamos, siempre pensaste que lo soy- Konata aprovecha aquel acercamiento de la mano de Kagami para entrelazar sus dedos-. Y de todos modos, si es por ti, entonces cualquier gasto que haga valdrá la pena, no importa qué tan grande sea. Eso es lo que pienso.

Kagami sólo sonríe ruborizada y mira su mano agarrada con la de Konata. No sabía cómo podía ser posible que no se diera cuenta antes de sus sentimientos, y luego de descubrirse a sí misma tuvo que luchar contra su propia timidez y todo pronóstico negativo que se le pasara por la cabeza para poder finalmente revelar sus sentimientos a Konata. La otaku por su parte siempre esperaba que Kagami se le confesara, siempre permaneció paciente mientras en silencio le trataba de demostrar que no había nada que temer. Fue una experiencia mágica cuando esa confesión se dio y Konata invitó a Kagami a tener esta cita, no sin antes besarse en la azotea de la escuela, lejos de los chismorreos del resto de la escuela. Decir que fue maravillosa la sensación de aquel primer beso fue poco, porque en el fondo ambas sentían que nunca antes habían estado tan cerca de tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Y ahora, ambas estaban en ese restaurante, celebrando juntas esa unión tan ansiada.

-Por ahí veo que traen la orden- señala Konata al ver las bebidas que habían pedido.

La bebida elegida por Kagami fue un cóctel de frutas tropicales, siempre deseó probar uno. Konata en cambio había pedido chocolate, muy simple según lo veía Kagami, por lo que le sale una gota en la cabeza cuando ve a su pequeña novia agarrar con ambas manos su vaso como si fuera algo muy delicado. La sensación de Kagami pasa a uno de ternura total cuando ve a Konata usar una pajita para tomarse su chocolate, le daban ganas de cargarla, abrazarla, estirar con dulzura y locura sus cachetitos, llenarla toda de besos... En fin, Kagami temblaba de pies a cabeza cuando veía a su adorable enana beber como una niña pequeña.

- _"Y yo que pensaba que el padre de Konata era lolicón. Debería primero revisarme yo"_ \- piensa Kagami tratando de mantener la compostura.

Tardarían un par de minutos más antes de que pudieran comer. Konata realmente no había escatimado en gastos cuando pidió lo más selecto que ofrecía el restaurante (disculpen mi ignorancia gastronómica, pero lo tengo que dejar así XD). Ambas novias comparten sus respectivas raciones y cada tanto se miran a los ojos, en un ambiente que las estaba favoreciendo con luces ligeramente bajadas y música suave que estimulaba el sentido del oído para ambas. Estuvieron en el restaurante durante casi una hora, misma en que hablaron sobre cosas que pensaban que las podrían acercar más de lo que ya estaban. La tarde avanzaba para ambas y ellas no querían que la velada terminara, así que fueron juntas al parque de diversiones, donde se montaron en varias atracciones y se divirtieron bastante. Ya estaba anocheciendo y Konata se dio cuenta que el dinero se le estaba acabando, por lo que debieron volver a la estación de trenes para regresar a casa.

* * *

 **En el tren**

-Fue muy divertida esta tarde juntas, Kagamin- dice Konata con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su novia-. Jamás la había pasado tan bien en una tarde sin necesidad de conectarme más de media hora en el MMORPG- Kagami pretende entender aquello como un cumplido, aunque más que una sonrisa, lo que se dibuja en su rostro es una mueca-. Te amo, Kagamin.

-Y yo también te amo, Konata- responde Kagami en un susurro, mientras su mano iba al hombro de Konata para encerrarla en un estrecho abrazo.

El tren iba bastante vacío. Era oportuno para Kagami que casi no hubiera nadie para así darle mimos a Konata sin ningún problema, aunque de vez en cuando voltea a ver a uno y otro lado para después volver a centrarse en su amada, en su mejor amiga, novia y razón de existir.

Kagami mira por la ventanilla del tren y vislumbra las luces nocturnas de la ciudad apoderándose de todo el lugar. Parecía que Konata se acababa de dormir, pero no la iba a despertar aún. Kagami estaba muy a gusto teniendo a Konata en su regazo, en completa calma y con una carita que hacía que se la quisiera comer a besos. El leve traqueteo hacía que Kagami también se sintiera adormilada, pero logra mantenerse alerta hasta que llegaron a la estación en la que debía bajar Konata. Se despidieron con un suave beso, se desearon buenas noches y quedaron con volver a verse al día siguiente en casa de la tsundere para estudiar juntas. Así es, Konata estaba tan inspirada por el amor de Kagami que estaba dispuesta a hacer un esfuerzo mayor con su tarea, aunque eso no fuera a significar que dejaría sus hobbies en absoluto.

* * *

 **Casa de Konata**

-¡Ya llegué a casa!- anuncia Konata a viva voz en cuanto entra a casa.

-Bienvenida a casa, onee-chan- recibe Yutaka con un delantal puesto, señal de que estaba tomando las riendas de la cocina en ese momento- ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Hiiragi-senpai?

Konata se dirige a la cocina para tomar algo de jugo antes de relatarle a su prima cómo la había pasado en la cita. Yutaka procuraba tomar nota mental de todo lo que le relataba Konata para aplicarse adecuadamente con Minami en cuanto le tocara su turno para confesarse. Yutaka terminaría por su cuenta de hacer la cena, dejando a Konata descansar un poco y luego le diría si hacía buenos progresos en la cocina o no.

* * *

 **Casa de Kagami**

-He llegado- llama Kagami agachándose un momento para quitarse los zapatos-. Espero que no me haya perdido de nada interesante.

-Menos mal que llegas, onee-chan- recibe Tsukasa que daba la impresión de bañarse hace poco-. Ya está por empezar el programa de concursos. Ven o te lo perderás.

Kagami aprovecha para ir corriendo a la sala para saludar a sus padres y hermanas mayores. Tal y como dijo Tsukasa, estaba empezando el programa de concursos que la familia frecuentaba. No sería sino hasta después de terminado el programa que la familia empezaría a preguntarle a Kagami cómo le había ido en su cita, y Kagami, más allá de su personalidad algo tímida e impaciente, explicaría paso por paso y con mucha alegría lo que había pasado. Le caía de maravilla que su familia no estuviera para nada en contra de esta relación que tenía, y más que eso, agradecía el apoyo que le habían ofrecido. Esperaba que aquella experiencia se fuera a repetir pronto, y esta vez ayudaría a costear la cita en vez de permitir que Konata se hiciera cargo de todo ella sola.

 **Fin**

* * *

Esta es mi historia 85 desde que abrí mi cuenta en fanfiction, por lo que empieza la cuenta regresiva para llegar al centenar de historias. Confío en que lo podré lograr, siempre con vida e inspiración mediante. Un feliz día a todos ustedes y que Lucky Star crezca en escritores (en serio, me encantaría leer historias nuevas por aquí :p).

Hasta otra


End file.
